


Look at your Life

by AssassinFaith01



Category: War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Cornelius is cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, No Angst, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinFaith01/pseuds/AssassinFaith01
Summary: Those golden flecked eyes that he adored so much. He will keep those eyes in his life. Happiness actually swelled up inside of him even more. Every gentle touch his love gave to him took away the nightmares of torture. Now to be united with his love, knowing what his life is worth.





	Look at your Life

**Summary:** Those golden flecked eyes that he adored so much. He will keep those eyes in his life. Happiness actually swelled up inside of him even more. Every gentle touch his love gave to him took away the nightmares of torture. Now to be united with his love, knowing what his life is worth.

 **Characters:** Koba, Caesar, Cornelius, Lake, Nova, Maurice, Rocket, Bad Ape

 **Rating:** PG

Romance, Fluff, Marriage, Happiness

**Look at your Life**

He couldn't explain all the overcoming emotions that was flowing through him all at once. Koba honestly felt flustered and couldn't hold back the smile that plastered on his lips.

Caesar couldn't contain his own emotion as well. Returning the loving smile to Koba. As the both of them were walking towards eachother. The bonobo's face had pale powdered white paint that was outlined on his face. Under his eyes had specks of the white paint that stroked down his face that slightly covered the scar he wore. Like from hunting trips Koba wore the powdered paint on his chest as well.

The flickering light of the fire blinded off both Caesar and Koba. Their minds unaware of the surrounding apes that took part in the ceremony as well. Koba took in those golden flecked eyes. The fire danced in them. So stern, but could sense the flaming passion within Caesar.

The chimpanzee's ceremonial paint was different. The powdered paint was of a much darker pigment. Strokes of the paint trailed along Caesar's eyes to specks on his cheeks. One stroke of the pigment went down his lips. Koba admitted to himself that the color pigment brought out Caesar's eyes quite well.

Koba and Caesar finally were in eachother's presence. The breathe was knocked out of Koba as his face was just inches away from Caesar's. Suddenly feeling a rush of nervousness cloud over him.

For twelve years Koba always doubted this happening. To be mated to one that was honored by so many. Koba's heart began to beat, too fast.

He felt the many pairs of eyes on him. Koba mentally cursed at himself for feeling so self cautious all of a sudden. Lowering his gaze to the side he felt such gentle hands intertwined with his.

Caesar read Koba's sudden expression and made a crooked smile that made Koba feel more relaxed. But could see the sudden question written all over Caesar's face.

"You're mine?".

Flames continued to illuminate off of Caesar's face. There was a faint gleam in Caesar's eyes. Showed his nervousness and worry masked on him. Koba knew that Caesar hid it so well to where others couldn't notice, but the bonobo automatically did notice.

"I'm yours" Koba spoke. The chimpanzee brought his finger tips to the tip of Koba's forehead. Making the blood stroke down to the bridge of his nose. Placing the light specks on each side as well. The scarred ape felt him self flinch at Caesar's gentle touch that trailed down his muscled chest. Imprinting the crimson stroke in the center.

Eversince their confession. Koba was still not used to the gentle touch that his King had. Was always used to brutal treatment most of his life. The feeling was so new, that he honestly craved Caesar's hands to roam all over his body.

Outlining the red strokes on Caesar's face as well. Koba almost went to a midstop as his fingertips brushed over the chimpanzee's chest that was hard and muscled like his. Finally Koba cupped Caesar's face and brought the King's forehead to his. Taking in Caesar's pine scent as he breathed in deeply.

Both of their eyes were closed during the process. Caesar's eyes were the first to open as the corners of his mouth stretched wider and finally brought his lips down to Koba's.

Many hoots rang out in their ears from the many apes that came to such a unifying ceremony for their leader and his new love.

Koba wasn't sure if he was breathing. Again, all this was so new to him. Part of him worried that somehow this was all just a dream and to awaken back at a lab or alone in a cold, empty nest at their old home. But no...

This was real.

It became real once Koba screamed and pleaded for Caesar. Whipped five times, the sound still echoing through his ears. The five slashes on Caesar's back was still there. Healing and red. Koba's fingers dug into Caesar's fur as he continued to welcome the kiss. Deepening the contact much more.

Both of them pulled back, breathless. Koba's hands still remained locked on Caesar's fur. Giving him a smile that Caesar has never seen before. So much joy.

The bonobo puffed out laughter as he became flustered once again. His hands cupped Caesar's face.

"I am...honored to be your husband and mate" Caesar automatically gave Koba such a warm smile. Bringing him into a loving hug. The scarred ape let his head rest on Caesar's shoulder. Keeping his eyes closed to enjoy the moment.

"I'm honored to have you in my life finally Koba..." Caesar said gently in a seductive tone that Koba has never heard. They pulled back to survey eachother. Caesar noticed of how relaxed and content Koba was now. Not tense and timid like he always was. Koba finally noticed the sadness from the lost ones of Caesar fade away. They have eachother.

A gentle hoot brought Caesar and Koba back into reality. The two adults look down to see little Cornelius on all fours. The child's gaze went to Koba.

The war torn bonobo went to the child's level. Smiling at his husband's youngest.

Cornelius hooked his arms around Koba's neck. Panting and hooting of such excitement as he lovingly nuzzeled Koba's face. The sight made Caesar suddenly remember of his deceased wife and son. Wondering if they're watching right now, if they're at peace.

Caesar's gaze settled on Koba and Cornelius. Koba looking back at him with the same joyful smile that was so happy.

A hand clapped Caesar's shoulder. Caesar looked to Rocket who smiled at him _"Congratulations"_ His friend signed. With Caesar thanking his brother as they both hugged.

Many sat around the bonfire. Simply to just enjoy the celebration or dance to the faint drumming played. It was one of the most happiest nights anyone has had in a long time.

Koba leaned against Caesar. Taking in the other male's warmth as his husbands fingers roamed his shoulders and arms. Plucking out any dirt and dust which Koba didn't mind one bit. His gaze went up to the night sky. The sky speckled in stars that begun to fade from the dark clouds. It was still beautiful.

Caesar and Koba knew that their lives are perfect. Through Heavens eyes can even glorify their new life that's ahead. Koba's value is placed here now. Caesar's worth is all that mattered as well.

"Dance with me!" Caesar finally said. Standing up and pulling a flustered and surprised Koba to his feet. What surprised Koba was the sudden energy Caesar now possessed as if he was the same eight year-old teenager that Koba met twelve years-ago.

Koba was pulled close to Caesar. The other males hands placed on his. Slowly moving to the motion of the fast paced drums. Koba got the hang of it as he joined Caesar. Remembering years ago when Caesar and Cornelia got married. During that time Koba felt such a sting of jealousy. But of course remained to keep quiet and not make himself available to the females of their home.

Koba knew that this moment is real. Gaining so much from Caesar. Without thinking the Bonobo pressed his forehead to Caesar's head. Staring deeply in those green eyes that were flecked with gold. Caesar took a moment as well. The blinding flames of the bonfire that flickered smoke into the night sky glowed around them.

"I love you Caesar" Koba said as he almost choked on a sob. So much happiness overwhelmed him. From so many years of a brutal life. This continued to always surprise the scarred bonobo.

"I love you too Koba" Caesar smiled warmly. Placing his hands on Koba's face as they again closed their eyes to treasure such a moment.

Caesar's hands grabbed hold of Koba's as they looked upon everyone else. Rocket with his wife, Tinker, Bad Ape of course humoring the young apes and Nova. Maurice, and Lake looking at Caesar and Koba with encouraging smiles. Followed by a Rocket who joined Maurice and Lake.

A yawn finally escaped Koba's lips as he leaned slightly against Caesar. The chimpanzee noticed the bonobo's sudden action and sat down by a tree that was nearby.

Koba was honestly feeling so much love at this moment. It made him feel so special. Finally being this close to Caesar after all those years, able to touch him, kiss him, anything he wanted. Felt at peace inside his soul.

Caesar felt as if he was finally set free from the very little vengeance and grief that rose when his wife and son were murdered. Koba filled that gap to be at peace.

 _'It feels amazing to love you'_   The both of them thought. Their fingers laced loosely around eachother.

Their love has set their freedom in place. To love and be together side by side. The confession they both made when they reached the land Blue Eyes and Rocket found.

Their blazing hope burned from a spark that flamed through the darkness. Set all to freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the 'What if Koba didn't screw up series'.
> 
> It felt so weird not writing any angst. But they deserve to be happy. 
> 
> Also Maurice, Rocket, Lake and Bad Ape are the inner circle of the Planet of the Apes. So supportive of what their leader wants. With Rocket still on the side thinking 'About time you two fell for eachother...'
> 
> If I feel like it. I'll add more to the story.


End file.
